dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Fionnuala
Princess Fionnuala is a character introduced in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. Appearance and Personality As a child, Fionnuala has long auburn red hair and grayish eyes, wearing a white dress with red and yellow trimming As a woman, Fionnuala maintained her color scheme of red, white, and yellow, but her dress has some feathered accents. Currently, not much of Fionnuala's personality is known. History To be added Powers and Abilities * Cursed Touch: Since she was transformed into a painting any living animals or human beings that gets touched by her will be transformed into a work of art. * Artwork Removal: Since both the princess and her pet duckling are now a cursed painting they can simply remove themselves from the painting as they travel about the kingdom when the blood moon is up and back onto the canvas. * Immortality: both the princess and her pet duckling are immortal for about 300 years thanks to that cursed artwork that they're trapped in. Relationships * King of Cisneros (father) * Prince Fiachra (love interest) * Aleda (pet) * Siegfried (acquaintance) Relevant Parables The Ugly Duckling Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling - his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgraced us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" Quotes To be added Gallery Portrait of the Stained Princess beta ending.jpg Opening cut13.png Cursed Touch.png Cursed Touch complete.png Getting out.png Getting out completely.png Confronting us.png 16 briefing.png DP 16 Loading Screen.png Drawn to the canvas.png Going down the steps.png Stopping.png Retreating.png Young Princess and Prince.png Young Fionnuala.png Fionnuala explaining.png Category:Characters Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Bestiary